Let's dance!
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Another story with a new OC. This is a dance story and it has some slight Cinderella moments in it. I promise you it's going to be a really nice story. I can't describe it so well . I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy! Bye! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Let's dance! ~**_

_**(Slight Cinderella elements)**_

_Introduction_

Name (last, first): Mihiyuku, Madison

Nickname: Maddie

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has knee length, bright blue hair with bangs covering her forehead and big, grey eyes.

Personality: She had a bright, warm personality. She's a great friend, a good shoulder to cry on and certainly someone where you can have some fun with.

Flaws: Sometimes, she can be really shy too. She always tries to hide her own emotions.

School: An unknown school that's also in Inazuma Town.

Crush: Midorikawa

Likes: Dancing, music, sugar, going out and her friends

Dislikes: Feeling sad, feeling alone and injuries

Info: Mihiyuku Madison loves to dance (especially Hip-Hop, but she can do all the other styles too, like modern, ballet, ballroom etc.) and goes out very often with her friends in clubs, just to show off her moves. She moved to Japan to live with her grandfather, because her parents past away when she was ten. She wanted to escape her hometown, because I kept letting her think about her parents. She learned the language very quick, but from origin, she and her parents were Americans. She took the surname of her grandfather. He died two years ago. Since then, she lived on her own. Weekdays, she acts normal and she studies hard and tries to makes her parents and grandfather proud, but in the weekends, she goes wild and shows of her dance moves in her favorite club.

_Normal P.O.V._

It was Friday evening and Madison was making herself ready for a night full of dancing.

''I'm so excited, Butterfly.'' She talked to her white cat, who was lying on the windowsill of her room.

Madison was standing in front of her mirror and brushed her long, blue hair.

''I hope my friends will come on time.'' She asked herself out loud.

Her cat meowed.

''Yeah, Butterfly. I know I shouldn't worry about that.'' Madison replied.

She scratched behind Butterfly's ears, who started to purr.

''Good girl.'' Madison said.

Then, she glared into the mirror.

She wore her favorite dark blue top, her black leather girls jacket, her light blue, vintage denim shorts and her white sneakers. She was ready to party. She decided to wear her long, knee-length hair loose and she putted on her favorite make-up, which contented out of mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Then, the doorbell rang.

''That must be the girls, Butterfly. I'm off!'' She said, while she pressed a kiss on the head of Butterfly.

Butterfly meowed. Then, Madison ran downstairs and opened the door. Her three best friends stepped into the house.

''Hi girls!'' Madison greeted them.

Mimuri, Harayu and Riyoi stepped into her house.

''Madison, you look awesome!'' Riyoi complimented her.

''Thanks. You look cool too!'' Madison complimented her back.

Her best friends were similar things like Madison. Madison glared at the clock. It was nine P.M.

''Well, shall we go?'' She asked.

The girls nodded.

''Let's go!'' They said.

They headed towards the new club in Inazuma Town. It was only for people with an age between fourteen and sixteen. It started at nine P.M. and closed at one A.M.

''Here we are!'' Mimuri said excited.

''Let's go inside!'' Harayu suggested.

They walked inside. There were already people dancing. The girls headed to the bar first and ordered an Ice-Tea. They slowly sipped from their drinks, while they let their eyes go across the room.

''Sugoi!'' Riyoi said.

'' It looks so awesome here.'' Madison replied.

''It is really crowded here.'' Harayu noticed.

''That's only good. It gives us a higher change to find a cute boy.'' Mimuri said with a smile.

She threw her long, beige hairs backwards.

''Mimuri, you already have a boyfriend!'' Harayu said, while she shook her head.

''So? I only want to dance with a cute boy? I know I already have a boyfriend.'' She said.

The other girls laughed.

''Let's show them what we've got.'' Madison said.

As soon as their drinks were empty, they headed towards the dance floor. Exactly at that moment, the DJ started a good beat and Madison smirked. This was the moment she was waiting for the entire week. The girls took their positions and they started their routine. Soon, they were getting noticed by other people and the attention headed towards them. Madison smiled. She enjoyed this moment forever. Dancing was her biggest passion. Her mother was a dancer too. Her father was a music producer. They met each other in a club. Madison hopes the same thing happens for her too. She danced with all the passion she carried inside of her and soon, the eyes were focused on her. Her best friends had always said that she was the best of the dance crew, so they made her captain.

''Who's that girl?'' A red haired boy asked a green haired boy, who were standing at the bar.

They both glared at Madison.

''I don't know. But I do want to find that out.'' The green haired boy replied.

_Madison's P.O.V._

I was dancing my heart out. After me and the girls were done, people clapped for us. I saw some girls giving arrogant looks at me, but I ignored those. I knew they were jealous. A new up-tempo song started, but suddenly, people made way and a green haired boy stepped through the crowd, along with three friends.

''It's him!'' I heard girls squeal.

To be honest, I've never seen him before and I had no clue who he was. But the other people apparently knew him.

''Who's that?'' I whispered towards the girls.

''I have no idea.'' Mimuri answered.

''But those boys are quite handsome!'' Harayu said with twinkling eyes.

She shook her long, red hears and smiled. Riyoi held a hand through her long, black hair and glared at the boys too.

''What are they doing?'' She asked.

The boys made way towards me and the girls. The music started and no words needed to be exchanged to know what they wanted.

''Girls! Let's go!'' I said to them with a grin.

I walked towards the green haired boy and started to dance a Hip-Hop choreography. I look surprised, because he recognized it and followed my movements. Soon, we were dancing an amazing dance together. I pulled my body close to him, turned around him, whipped my hair and smiled. He turned on his spot, moved his body, jumped and grinned. The movements fitted together perfectly.

''You know this dance.'' I said impressed to him, while we danced further.

He grinned.

''It's one of my favorite dance routines.'' The boy replied.

I smiled. I saw that the other girls found their dance partner too. Mimuri danced with the red haired boy, Riyoi danced with a blue haired boy and Harayu danced with a platinum blond.

''They seem to enjoy themselves.'' I noticed.

The green haired boy smiled.

''Well, we enjoy ourselves too, aren't we?'' He asked.

I smiled at him and danced further, until the music stopped. I panted heavily when I was done.

''Gosh, you're an amazing dancer.'' The green haired boy said to me.

''Thanks.'' I replied with a smile.

''I've never seen you here before.'' The green haired boy said to me.

I nodded.

''It's my first time here.'' I replied.

The green haired boy smiled. Girls started to scream.

''Midorikawa! Dance with us too!'' They shouted.

The green hair boy grinned.

''So, your name is Midorikawa?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''What's your name?'' He asked.

I turned my gaze down.

''It's better… if you don't know.'' I said.

Midorikawa looked confused at me.

''You're such a mysterious appearance.'' He said with a grin.

I smiled back. Midorikawa offered me a drink and I gladly accepted it, because I was really thirsty. We hang around the bar.

''So, how long have you been dancing?'' Midorikawa asked me.

''Since I was little actually.'' I replied. ''My mom was a dancer too, so it's in my blood.''

Midorikawa smiled.

''Is she famous?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''She danced in big shows and in music video's of famous artists.'' I explained.

''What was her artist name? Maybe I recognize her.'' Midorikawa asked me.

''Does Tamara Smiths say something to you?'' I asked him.

Midorikawa's eyes widened.

'''No way, she's your mom?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah.'' I replied proud.

Then, Midorikawa's glare narrowed.

''Didn't she die four years ago in an accident?'' Midorikawa asked.

I nodded with a sad glare.

''Yes, she did. Along with my father, a music producer.'' I replied.

''I'm so sorry for you.'' Midorikawa said.

I smiled at him.

''What are you doing in Japan?'' Midorikawa asked me. ''Your mom was an American, right?''

I nodded.

''That's true. I lived in America till I was ten. Then, the accident happened and I moved to Japan to my grandfather. I took his surname. He died two years ago.'' I explained.

''So, you live on your own in this unknown Japan?'' Midorikawa asked me.

''Yeah, you could say that.'' I replied.

''And your fourteen?'' Midorikawa asked me.

I nodded.

''Wow, that's heavy.'' Midorikawa said.

I smiled.

''I'm used to it. When I dance, I forget about everything. I only enjoy the moment.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''I know what you mean.'' He said.

Then, my friends also walked towards the bar with the other boys.

''Here we are!'' Mimuri said, while she clung on to the arm of the red haired boy.

''Let me introduce my friends.'' Midorikawa said.

He pointed at the red haired boy.

''This is Hiroto.'' He said.

Hiroto pulled up his hand as a greet.

''The blue haired boy there is Kazemaru.'' He said.

''Hi!'' Kazemaru greeted me with a smile.

''And that is Goenji Shuuya.'' Midorikawa said, while he pointed at the platinum blond.

He gave her a smile.

''Nice to meet you all.'' I said.

''You're not from Raimon Junior High, are you?'' Hiroto asked.

We all shook our head.

''No, we're on a different school.'' Harayu replied to him.

''Too bad.'' Kazemaru said with a smile.

''Hey, let's dance again.'' Goenji said to the girls.

They headed back towards the dance floor and danced until one P.M.

''Minna, it's time to go.'' Mimuri said to us.

''Now already?'' I replied.

I still wanted to stay do dance a little longer.

''The club is closing.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

I smiled.

''Well then, I guess I'll be going then.'' I said, while I turned around.

''Wait!'' Midorikawa said, while he grabbed my wrist. ''Please tell me your name. I want to see you again.''

''I can't tell you my name, but I promise I'll be here next week.'' I said to him.

He smiled. Somehow, that content him.

''Okay, I'll see you next week. I'll be waiting till then.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Bye!'' I said.

I walked out of the club with my girls. Outside, we started to scream.

''That was so cool!'' Riyoi shouted.

''They were so handsome!'' Harayu squealed.

''And they can DANCE!'' Mimuri continued.

I smiled.

''I can't wait for next week!'' I said.

Then, we said goodbye to each other and went home. I quickly showered and crawled into my bed.

''This was an amazing night, Butterfly!'' I said, while I turned off the lights. ''Good night!''

Then, I fell asleep.

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two: Getting to know him ~**_

_Madison's P.O.V._

A week passed by very quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday evening already.

''Butterfly, guess which day it is today!'' I said happily to my cat.

She meowed loud in reply. I was getting ready for an amazing night in front of my mirror.

''I'm hoping that Midorikawa guy is there too again.'' I said with a smile to Butterfly.

Butterfly jumped on my bed and crawled up to a ball.

''Well, you're gonna sleep, but I'm gonna party. But I also have a goal tonight. I want to get to know him better.'' I said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore my dance outfit again, only I replaced my dark blue top for a red one and my light blue denim shorts were dark blue instead. I brushed my hair and clipped the first two strands back on my head. I wore my usual make up and jewelry, which consisted out of a silver necklace with a small heart pendant and silver, small diamonds in my ears. I smiled at myself and walked downstairs. I sighed and let myself fell down on my couch. Then, my doorbell rang. I opened the door and greeted my friends.

''Just in time!'' I said with a smile, while I let them in.

''Ready to party?'' Mimuri asked me.

I smiled.

''I hope the boys will be there too.'' Riyoi thought out loud.

''They dance so well.'' Harayu continued.

I smiled again.

''We'll see ourselves if we go now.'' I said.

The other three girls squealed and we left the house. In a quarter, we reached the club.

''Well, there we go.'' Riyoi said.

I sighed and stepped inside. It already was really crowded inside. Harayu wiped her long, red hair back and smiled.

''Did anybody already see them?'' She asked.

We all shook our heads.

''No…'' Mimuri said with a disappointed undertone.

''Maybe they'll come later.'' I said hopeful.

The other girls nodded. We first drank a drink at the bar and then, we headed towards the dance floor. Soon, I felt myself one again with the music. I danced with all the passion I carried and forgot my surroundings. I froze when I suddenly felt two arms embracing my body. I quickly turned around.

''Midorikawa.'' I said with a huge smile.

''Hey!'' He greeted me back.

''You came!'' I said with a happy voice.

''Of course I came! I promised, right?'' He said wit a smile.

I giggled.

''Wanna dance?'' Midorikawa asked me.

I nodded.

''Sure!'' I replied.

Soon, we started a dance together and a few hours passed.

''Let's drink something.'' Midorikawa said, while he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the bar.

It made me blush a little. I got arrogant glares from jealous girls who wanted Midorikawa for themselves.

''You know, maybe you should dance with other girls too.'' I said slowly.

''Why?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Because they're looking so mad.'' I said a bit nervous.

Midorikawa laughed.

''Let them, they're jealous.'' He said.

I smiled.

''So, tell me more about yourself, Midorikawa.'' I said with a smile.

Midorikawa glanced interested at me.

''What do you want to know?'' He asked me.

''Everything!'' I replied with a grin.

Midorikawa grinned too.

''All right, well I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji, I'm fourteen years old and my passion is dancing.'' He said.

''Okay, and more?'' I asked him.

He smiled.

''I live in an orphanage along with Hiroto.'' He said, while he gave a nod at the red haired boy, who was dancing wild with Mimuri.

''Wow, that's heavy.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''I'm used to it. Besides, I have my friends around.'' He said.

I nodded.

''That's true.'' I replied.

He looked deep into my eyes.

''Now, tell me about yourself.'' Midorikawa said to me.

I blushed.

''No…'' I said.

''Why not?'' Midorikawa asked me.

''It's better if you don't know me too well.'' I replied.

''I still don't understand that.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Forget about it. I want to hear more about you.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Well, I'm on Raimon Junior High. Do you know that school?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''Yeah, it's quite popular for it's soccer.'' I said.

He smiled.

''I play soccer too.'' He said.

I smiled bright.

''Really? That's awesome! I love soccer.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled at me.

''Glad to hear that.'' He said.

He leaned in closer, which caused me to blush even more.

''So tell me, blue haired girl, wanna dance some more?'' He asked.

I giggled.

''I would be delighted.'' I replied.

He took my hand and we walked towards the dance floor. We did some amazing dances together again and time flew. Before I knew it, the clock indicated that it was one a.m.

''Now already?'' I asked, when they stopped the music.

''Time flies when you're having fun.'' Midorikawa replied with a wink.

I smiled.

''I sure had fun.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Midorikawa replied.

The six others catched up with them en together, they walked outside.

''Ah, the cool breeze really cools me off a bit. I'm so warm.'' Harayu said.

''Logic if you dance so wild.'' Goenji replied chuckling.

Harayu gave him a push and grinned.

''So, are you going to be here next week?'' Mimuri asked.

The boys nodded.

''Next week, there's a theme party in the club.'' Hiroto explained.

''Really? What's the theme?'' Riyoi asked.

''Salsa.'' Kazemaru said with a mischievous smile.

''Can you dance salsa?'' Midorikawa asked me.

I winked.

''Yeah, I know the salsa. Do you?'' I replied.

He nodded.

''We all know the salsa.'' He replied, while he pointed to his friends.

''So do we.'' Mimuri said with a grin, while she laid her elbow on my shoulder.

''Good! So we'll meet up next week?'' Goenji asked.

Harayu nodded.

''See you next week!'' She replied cheerful.

Then, the boys walked away.

''They're so freaking cute!'' Mimuri said. ''Especially Hiroto.''

''Mimuri! You have a boyfriend!'' Riyoi exclaimed.

''I do. But I still can say that Hiroto's cute, right?'' Mimuri replied.

Me and the two other girls sighed.

''Anyway, Riyou had a good time with Kazemaru too.'' Harayu said grinning.

Riyou turned red.

''S-So? We were just dancing!'' She replied.

Me, Harayu and Mimuri raised one eyebrow with a grin.

''Yeah, sure. We totally didn't see the peck you gave him on his cheek, before you walked towards us.'' Mimuri said.

Riyoi blushed harder.

''Y-You saw that?'' She asked.

''BUSTED!'' I shouted with a laugh.

''But Harayu likes Goenji!'' Riyoi said, to change the subject.

This time, Harayu blushed.

''Cut it out!'' She hissed quickly.

I laughed.

''Awwhh… cute!'' I replied.

Harayu threw her red hair back and smiled.

''Not to mention you and Midorikawa.'' She said with a grin.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''He totally likes you!'' Riyou said.

''No, he doesn't. He's just being nice.'' I defended myself.

''Well, he declined all the other girls who asked him to dance. He only wanted to dance with you.'' Mimuri said with a grin.

I didn't knew how to reply to that. I tried to change the subject.

''Look at the time! I really want to go home.'' I said.

''Don't change the subject!'' Harayu said.

''Bye girls!'' I said, while I waved and walked away.

I quickly headed towards my home and let myself fall on my bed. This was a great night. Then, I stood up again, took a shower, brushed my teeth and turned off the lights.

''Good night, Butterfly.'' I said to my sweet cat, before I fell asleep.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter Three: Salsa night! ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

It was Friday evening, once again and as usual, Madison was getting ready in front of her mirror. Instead of her Hip-Hop outfit, she now wore a silky, tight red dress that reached her knees and silver, open heels. Her knee-length hai war breaded in a long, thick bread and she wore a red rose on the left side of her hair. She wore black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Also, she wore gold pearls in her ears.

''What do you think, Butterfly? Do I look good?'' Madison asked her cat.

She meowed in reply.

''Thank you, Butterfly.'' Madison replied.

She kissed her cat and headed downstairs, because she heard her doorbell.

''Madison!'' Her three best friends replied with their mouths open.

''You look so stunning!'' Mimuri said.

She had curled her beige, knee-length hair and she wore the same outfit as Madison, only her dress was dark blue.

''Yeah, red lipstick makes you look feminine.'' Harayu added with a grin.

She had straightened her red hair and one part of her hair hung in front of her left eye, so she looked seductive. She wore the same outfit as her friends, only her dress was black.

''We all look stunning, I guess.'' Riyoi said with a smile.

She clipped the first two strands of her hair back and wore a white rose on the back of her head. She looked the same as everybody else, only she wore a silver dress.

''I'm ready for a salsa.'' Madison said giggling.

The others girls yelled excited in reply.

''Where are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Mimuri exclaimed.

The three girls headed towards the club. In the mean time, boys and men whistled at them when they passed.

''I guess we draw a lot of attention.'' Harayu said giggling.

''I like attention.'' Mimuri said, while she showed off her dancers body.

''We know, Mimuri.'' Riyoi replied with a sweat drop.

Madison and Harayu laughed. Then, they entered the club. There were girls everyway, dressed in similar ways as the four friends. Guys wore white button-up shirts and a black gilet. They wore formal, black pants and Italian dance shoes.

''Wow.'' The four friends said at the same time.

''Everybody sure took the dress code seriously.'' Mimuri replied.

''That only makes it more fun!'' Riyoi exclaimed.

''Did anyone spotted the boys already?'' Harayu asked.

The four of them looked around.

''Nope…'' Madison said a bit sad.

''Let's get a drink first. Maybe we'll spot them later.'' Riyoi said.

_Madison's P.O.V._

We headed towards the bar and ordered an alcohol-free cocktail. We sipped from it and examined the dance floor.

''They decorated the place so nicely.'' Harayu said.

They tried to bring a Spanish vibe into the tent. The music only consisted out of Spanish dancing songs and everybody looked like latino's and latina's.

''No sign of the boys.'' I said with a pout.

''That's not true.'' I recognized a voice beside me.

I turned around and discovered the four boys, with Midorikawa in the front.

''Midorikawa.'' I said happily.

''Madison, you look … stunning.'' He said breathless.

I blushed heavily.

''Well, thank you.'' I replied.

He held up his hand.

''Wanna dance?'' He asked.

I nodded and took his hand. We both walked towards the dance floor and started to dance the salsa.

''To be honest, I didn't expected that you knew how to dance the salsa. I thought you only knew how to dance Hip-Hop.'' Midorikawa confessed.

I laughed.

''I thought the same thing.'' I replied.

Midorikawa laughed too.

''You're a girl with many sides.'' He said.

''Well, I know all kinds of dance styles.'' I said.

''Really? Tell me.'' Midorikawa said, while we made a turn.

''My best style and, of course, favorite style is Hip-Hop. But furthermore, I can dance modern, ballet and all kinds of ballroom dances.'' I said.

Midorikawa's eyes widened.

''Really? Dancing must be your biggest passion.'' He said.

I nodded.

''It is. I practically danced since my birth.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Why did you start dancing?'' I asked.

''I never knew my parents. I grew up in the orphanage, together with Hiroto. But you already knew that.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Well, sometimes, there were special days held in the orphanage. A special person would come to the orphanage to entertain us or to tell an awesome story. Think about circus artists, firefighters, actors, that kind of stuff.'' He said.

I nodded again.

''Well, one day, a famous Hip-Hop dancer came along and told us about dancing. About how it could express emotions without words, about how good it felt when you were one with music, just how happy you could feel. It inspired me to dance. Of course, after his talk, he gave a dance workshop.'' He explained.

''How old were you?'' I asked.

''I was six at that time, I guess.'' Midorikawa replied.

''So, what happened at the dance workshop?'' I asked.

''Well, the famous dancer discovered that I had talent for dancing. He saw how easy I mastered the choreography and how good my body flow was.'' Midorikawa said.

''Really? That's so cool.'' I said.

''Ever since then, he came regularly, just to teach me and Hiroto how to dance. I guess he became my buddy, and the father I never had.'' Midorikawa said serious.

I looked at him with a smile.

''So, that was a Hip-Hop dancer. How did you learn how to dance the salsa?'' I asked.

''Well, very soon, that Hip-Hop dancer saw that I mastered Hip-Hop very well. He wanted to give me a new challenge. So, the next week, he brought someone along. A woman. She taught me how to dance modern.'' He said.

My eyes widened.

''No way, you know how to dance modern too?'' I asked.

Midorikawa nodded.

''And after I mastered that, they wanted to give me an even harder challenge. So the Hip-Hop man brought two new people towards me. They taught me all kinds of ballroom styles. They practically trained me since the rest of my life. But Hip-Hop stays my favorite style. I'll never forget the man who taught it to me. I hope I'll see him again.'' He said.

I looked full admiration at Midorikawa.

''That's truly amazing.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled at me.

''I guess I'm a boy with different sides too.'' He said.

I giggled.

''That makes us a good dancing couple.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Yes, indeed.'' He said.

We danced and danced till we were both panting.

''Want a drink?'' Midorikawa asked me.

I nodded thankful. We walked towards the bar and glared at our friends, who were dancing passionately too.

''We all share the same passion here.'' Midorikawa said with a smile.

I nodded.

''But you also told me that you played soccer.'' I said to him, while I sipped from my alcohol-free cocktail.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Yeah, I love soccer,'' He replied. ''Hiroto, Kazemaru and Goenji play along with me.''

''Must be a great feeling to share so many fun things with your friends.'' I said.

Midorikawa nodded.

''It is.'' He replied.

''Do you guys win often?'' I asked.

Midorikawa laughed.

''Yeah, we do.'' He replied.

Then, his glare turned serious again.

''But I also have a history when it comes to soccer.'' He said.

He looked at me.

''There was a time I was evil. I used soccer to destroy buildings and to gain power.'' He said.

I looked shocked.

''Wow.'' I said.

Midorikawa sighed.

''Yeah, that's a dark period for me. I try to forget it. But know, I'm enjoying soccer on the good way.'' He said.

I smiled.

''And that's what counts.'' I said.

Midorikawa smiled.

''You're such a great person.'' He said.

I blushed.

''You are too.'' I replied.

Midorikawa took my hand in his two hands and looked at me.

''Please tell me your name.'' He said.

I shook my head and looked away.

''I'm sorry, I … can't.'' I replied.

''But why?'' Midorikawa asked. ''I'm scared that I won't see you again.''

I smiled.

''You don't have to be. I'm here every week. The only reason when I can be possibly absent, is when I'm sick or if I have a lot of homework.'' I replied.

Midorikawa sighed.

''But now I have to wait an entire week before I'll see you again. I want to see you more often.'' He said.

I blushed like mad.

''I know… I feel the same. But it's really better if you don't.'' I said.

Midorikawa looked shocked.

''Is it, because you don't enjoy spending time with me?'' He asked hurt.

My eyes widened.

''No, that's not it. I just … can't tell you.'' I said.

Midorikawa looked me in the eyes.

''Okay, you won't have to tell me. As long as you promise to come here every Friday evening.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I promise.'' I replied.

We kept staring in each others eyes, until the others came.

''Hey guys!'' Harayu greeted us.

We looked up.

''It's already one a.m.'' Riyoi said.

I glanced at the clock.

''Now already?'' I asked.

The others nodded.

''That's too bad.'' Midorikawa said.

We all walked towards the exit and said goodbye to each other.

''See you next week.'' Midorikawa said to me with a smile.

''Bye!'' I waved with a blush.

I looked to my left and saw Riyou sharing a passionate kiss with Kazemaru. I smiled sweetly. Next to that, I saw Goenji obviously flirting with Harayu. She kept laughing and pushing, but when he said goodbye, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she turned around with a blush. Mimuri and Hiroto were just talking casually. Hiroto knew Mimuri had a boyfriend. I smiled and made my way home. When I got home, Butterfly greeted me with a meow. I carried him upstairs and laid him on my bed. Then, I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed into my pajamas. Then, I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed. It didn't took long before I fell asleep.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Chapter Four: The masquerade ball ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

Madison sighed. It was Friday evening, but this time, she wasn't planning on going to the club. No, she was about to go somewhere else. She received an invitation from Mimuri. Madison opened the letter once again and red it out loud.

_Sweet Madison,_

_This Friday, my parents are going to hold a masquerade ball, because my father turns fifty._

_I really want you to come along. Riyou and Harayu are coming too._

_Please dress up in something formal!_

_Oh, and don't forget to wear a mask!_

_My parents hired the ancient castle, here in Tokyo. You know which one I'm talking about, do you?_

_I hope to see you this Friday, around 9 p.m._

_Sincerely, Mimuri._

Madison sighed again. She really liked the idea of the party, but she felt bad that she let Midorikawa down. She promised to come this Friday and know, she didn't show up.

''I'll explain it to him later, next week.'' She said to herself.

She walked towards her mirror and examined herself one last time. She curled her knee-length, blue hair and her big, grey eyes sparkled, because of the make-up. She wore white, glittery eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. She wore silver diamonds in her ears and her favorite necklace. She also wore a strapless, soft pink halter dress, that boiled up a bit around her waist. The skirt part was soft and silky, the halter part, tight and hard, decorated with white flowers. Underneath it, she wore white pumps. She also wore a white diadem in her hair. She fetched her mask. It was silky white with a white diamond on the spot between the eyes. Furthermore, it was kept simple. She putted it on and let her hair fall over the elastic band. After checking herself one last time, she slowly walked down the stairs and pulled on a white cardigan to keep her warm. Then, she headed towards the ancient castle. When she came there, she already saw many persons in elegant ball gowns. She made her way inside and entered the giant ballroom. Classical music was heard from a giant band and people were dancing formally everywhere. Madison felt like she was in a fairytale. She walked towards the refreshment table and poured some alcohol-free punch in a paper bottle. Slowly, she sipped form it, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at a girl with a purple ball gown and a matching purple mask. The girl had knee-length, beige hair.

''Madison, is that you?'' The girl asked.

_Madison's P.O.V._

I recognized the voice of my friend.

''Mimuri!'' I said, while I hugged my friend.

''Thank god, it IS you,'' Mimuri said with a smile. ''It's hard to find people in this crowd. Everybody wears a mask of course.''

I smiled.

''Are Harayu and Riyoi already here?'' I asked.

Mimuri nodded and took my hand, while she made her way through the crowd. I ended up in a corner of the ballroom. I saw two girls giggling and talking. One had red, knee-length hair, wore a dark green ball gown and a matching mask. The other one had knee-length, black hair and wore a crème ball gown with a black mask.

''I found her.'' Mimuri said with a smile.

''Madison!'' The two girls exclaimed.

I smiled.

''Hi!'' I greeted them.

''Don't you think this ball room looks lovely?'' Harayu asked me.

I nodded.

''It's like I'm in a fairytale.'' I replied.

''Did you two already danced with someone?'' Mimuri asked the two giggling friends.

They shook their heads.

''Not yet.'' Harayu replied.

''But I hope that's going to change.'' Riyoi added giggling.

Mimuri smiled.

''Wait, there's my boyfriend. I'm going to dance.'' She suddenly said.

She excused herself and walked away.

''Lucky her with her boyfriend.'' Harayu said.

''Well, I don't think it's going to take long now for you to find a boyfriend.'' I said with a wink.

Harayu turned red.

''You pecked Goenji on the cheek last week!'' Riyoi said giggling.

''T-True.'' Harayu replied.

''Awwhh… it's cute.'' I said.

Harayu smiled.

''I hope he feels the same about me.'' She replied.

''And our lucky Riyou already had a boyfriend.'' I said.

Riyoi smiled.

''Y-Yeah, Kazemaru and I are together.'' She mumbled.

I smiled.

''And what about you and Midorikawa?'' Harayu asked me.

''Just friends.'' I said.

''I bet he's waiting in the club now, wondering where you are.'' Riyoi said.

I nodded and sighed.

''I kinda feel guilty.'' I said.

My two friends smiled.

''I think he understands when you explain.'' Harayu said.

Riyoi smiled at me.

''Thanks girls.'' I said, while I smiled back.

Then, I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I smiled happy when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Even though my blue hair was visible, it was hard to recognize me. There were lots of other girls with blue hair in the ball room. After I washed my hands, I walked back. On my way back, I bumped into someone.

''Excuse me.'' I said, while I made a small bow.

The person I bumped into looked at me. He wore a formal tuxedo and a black mask with gold edges.

''No, it was my fault.'' The person replied.

I guessed him around my age. He had green hair. I looked around. There were a lot of boys with green hair. It couldn't be the person I was thinking about. I saw him examining me.

''Would you care for a dance?'' The boy asked me.

''I would love to.'' I replied.

The guy guided me to the dance floor and we started a slow ballroom dance: The English Waltz. His movements felt so amazing and I felt comfortable around him.

''So, miss. What is a lovely lady like you doing all alone in this room?'' He said.

''Well, I'm not alone now, am I?'' I replied giggling.

''That's true, but I've been observing you for quite a while now. You don't like dancing?'' He asked.

I smiled.

''No, I love to dance. It's just that I'm not comfortable around strangers.'' I replied.

The boy smiled.

''Then why did you accept my hand?'' He asked.

I giggled again.'

''I don't know. I just feels right.'' I said.

We made a swirl and the skirt part of my dress twirled elegantly around me.

''Did I already mention you look lovely in that dress?'' The boy asked me.

I blushed.

''Well, now you did.'' I replied.

We made another turn and I felt myself falling in a dance trance. The hours ticked away, but I couldn't stop dancing with this mysterious guy. I felt so happy and comfortable and he was loyal and gentleman-like. He gazed deeply into my eyes. My mind and body were now acting differently. My mind was saying: Don't kiss him! Don't kiss him! Remember what you promised yourself! But my body just ignored it. The boy laid his right arm around my waist and tightened it and he placed his left hand underneath my chin. He guided me towards his lips and I kissed him softly. I felt the heat and softness of his lips and I sunk away in the warm feeling that rushed through my body. Oh god, I kissed him. But … the promise? I pushed him away from me.

''No, this is wrong.'' I said, while I turned my face away from him.

The guy looked shocked at me. At that point, the big tower clock gonged twelve times. Midnight! The time you have to remove your mask. Not at this point! I wanted to walk away, but the boy grabbed my wrist. He removed his mask. My eyes widened totally.

''Mi-Midorikawa?!'' I stammered full of disbelieve.

I could only think of one thing: run! I freed myself from Midorikawa's grip and started to run.

''Wait!'' I heard him shout.

I kept running. I tried to make my way through the crowd. Then, the elastic around my mask snapped and my mask fell onto the ground. I told myself I had no time to pick it up, so I kept running towards the exit. I was relieved when I found it. I ran outside, while tears ran down my cheeks.

''Why him?'' I asked sobbing to myself. ''Why is this happening?''

I kept crying the whole way towards my house. I was relieved when I saw it. I opened the door quickly, ran inside and locked it again. Then, I let my back rest against the door and slowly slid onto the ground, while I kept on sobbing. For some reason, I fell asleep. I woke up a little later. When I looked at the clock in my living room, I saw that it was 3 a.m. Then, I remembered what happened earlier. I felt new tears burning and I slowly made my way upstairs. There, I dressed out of my ball gown, took a hot shower and kept on crying. After that, I brushed my teeth and removed the black line of mascara underneath my eyes. Then, I changed into my pajamas, turned off the lights and crawled into my bed. There, I kept crying silently, until I fell asleep again.

_**~ End of Chapter Four ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Chapter Five: The dance competition ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

It was Saturday morning, and an important day for Madison and her three friends. They had a dance competition today. Only, Madison was acting really absent this entire week. Her friends tried to comfort her as much as they could . Madison was able to tell the story three days after the incident.

_-Flashback-_

''_Madison, what's wrong?'' Mimuri asked._

''_Yeah, you've been acting sad and absent for a long time.'' Harayu added worried._

''_You suddenly disappeared at the party.'' Riyoi finished._

_Madison sighed and explained the incident she had with Midorikawa earlier._

''_So, you two kissed?'' Mimuri asked with a grin. ''What's so wrong about that?''_

''_Mimuri! You know very well why Madison is having struggles with that!'' Harayu replied a bit angry._

_Mimuri sighed._

''_Sorry.'' She said._

_Madison sighed again._

''_It's okay, Mimuri.'' She replied._

''_So, how are you going to cope with this situation?'' Riyoi asked._

''_I'm just going to forget him.'' Madison replied._

''_Forget him? That would be a shame!'' Mimuri said._

''_Mimuri, she can decide for herself.'' Harayu said._

_Mimuri shrugged her shoulders. Madison started to cry again._

''_I hate myself for having this.'' She sobbed._

_Riyoi rubbed her back._

''_Hey, you can't help it. It's very understandable in your point of view.'' She said._

''_Yeah, I would have trust issues too if my parents, who I loved till eternity would die so suddenly. And to lose your granddad two years after that and to be all alone from that point…'' Harayu added._

''_I really want to be around Midorikawa. But I don't want him to start caring for me too much. Just as I don't want to care a lot about him. What if he suddenly disappears out of my life too?'' Madison said sobbing._

''_That's possible. I mean, he's a really popular guy, quite handsome and an amazing dancer. He can have any girl he want.'' Mimuri said._

''_MIMURI! That's not helping!'' Harayu said irritating._

''_No, it's the truth.,'' Madison said. ''Thanks for reminding me, Mimuri. I don't want to live in a dream world.''_

_Mimuri looked sad._

''_I didn't meant it like that. He should be happy to have a girl like you in his live. And he likes you for who you are! Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed you back then.'' She said._

_Madison smiled._

''_That's true.'' She said._

_Then, she turned sad again._

''_I don't think I ever dare to see him again.'' She said._

_Harayu look compassionate, Riyoi rubbed her back and Mimuri just looked sad._

''_We're here for you, Madison.'' Riyoi said._

''_Always.'' Harayu added._

_Madison smiled._

''_Thanks girls.'' She said._

_-End of flashback-_

And now, it was time for the dance competition the girls had trained months for. Madison took a deep breath, dressed into a green top, with her leather black girls jacket, dark blue denim jeans and her white sneakers. She straightened her hair and applied some make-up. Then, she wore her favorite jewelry and smiled in the mirror.

''Wish me luck, Butterfly. I hope I can tell you that, when I return, I'm a champion.'' Madison said with a smile.

Butterfly meowed and licked Madison's hand palm. Madison giggled.

''Are this your blessings or something?'' She asked laughing.

Then, the doorbell rang.

''Coming!'' Madison shouted.

She ran downstairs and opened the front door. Her friends walked inside.

''Ready for the competition?'' Mimuri asked.

Madison nodded.

''You bet I am!'' She replied.

''I heard the competition is quite tough.'' Harayu said.

''Besides, one of the competing teams is Midorikawa's.'' Riyoi added.

''I know.'' Madison said serious.

''We're going to win.'' Mimuri said confident.

''Then, Riyoi has to defeat her boyfriend.'' Madison said laughing.

''Ahum.'' Harayu said with a red face. ''I have to defeat my boyfriend too.''

''No way!'' The three other girls shouted out.

''Are you and Goenji a couple?'' Mimuri asked.

Harayu nodded.

''Since when?'' Riyoi asked.

''Since the party.'' Harayu replied.

''Wait, was Goenji there too?'' Madison asked.

The three other girls nodded.

''We discovered, just when you ran away. Hiroto and Kazemaru were there too.'' Mimuri said.

She blushed heavily. Madison raised an eyebrow.

''Mimuri, why are you blushing?'' She asked.

''Well, Hiroto and I also have a thing.'' Mimuri said shy.

Madison's eye widened.

''No way! You already had a boyfriend.'' She said.

''He's my ex now.'' Mimuri said cold.

''I still can't believe what he did to you.'' Harayu said.

''Explain please.'' Madison said.

''Well, not long after you ran away, Mimuri spotted her boyfriend making out with someone else. He told her coldly that it was over and that he was dating that other girl now.'' Riyoi said.

Madison glared full of disbelieve at Mimuri.

''No way … He did that?'' She asked.

Mimuri nodded.

''I ran away in tears. Hiroto followed me and we talked for a long time at the balcony. After that, we discovered that we actually had feelings for each other. And then, we kissed.'' She said with a blush.

Madison smiled.

''Awwhh… so the three of you have to battle their boyfriends.'' She said.

The other three girls nodded.

''So, what are you going to do when you'll see Midorikawa?'' Riyoi asked Madison.

Madison shrugged her shoulders.

''Ignore him, I guess. I don't have anything to say to him.'' She replied.

''But I'm sure that Midorikawa wants answers. He doesn't know why you ran away.'' Harayu said.

''He doesn't know for sure that it was me.'' Madison replied.

''I bet he does.'' Mimuri said.

Madison sighed.

''I'll just try to avoid him.'' She said.

The others sighed, but nodded.

''Well then, shall we go?'' Riyoi asked.

Everybody nodded and they headed towards the competition grounds.

_Madison's P.O.V._

''I'm so nervous!'' Harayu said.

We were standing in the coulisses of the stage. Another group was performing their routine and we were up next.

I took a deep breath and faced my friends.

''This is it, girls. The moment we practiced months for. We're going to shine. And no matter what happens, always remember that I'm very proud.'' I said.

The others smiled sweetly.

''Thanks, Madison. We're gonna rock!'' Mimuri said.

Then, the music stopped and the team on the stage walked towards us, while they smiled.

''Awesome performance!'' Harayu said.

''Thanks! Good luck, you four!'' The captain of the other team replied.

''Thank you!'' Me and the girls replied.

''And now, our next team. Contestant group number six. Give it up for 'Girl Power'!'' The commentator shouted.

''That's our cue!'' I said.

Me and the girls ran up the stage and took our positions. For a moment, I was overwhelmed by the big audience that stood in front of me. But I smiled. I knew I was going to show the world what I loved most in the world. The music started and me and the girls danced like we never danced before. Our movements matched perfectly and our hair swung back and forth, because of the wild dance moves. After four minutes of intensity, the music stopped and me and girls made a deep bow.

''And that was 'Girl Power'! Let me hear your enthusiasm!'' The commentator shouted to the crowd.

Everybody yelled, clapped and went crazy. I smiled bright. The feeling that went through my body was indescribable. Me and the girls left the stage and in the coulisses, we shouted like crazy.

''That was so awesome!'' Harayu said.

''We totally rocked that stage!'' Mimuri added.

''I can't believe it went so well!'' Riyoi added.

I just screamed and hugged the girls. We walked back to the sides of the stage and watched the team that performed after us. After that, the commentator announced the next group.

''Everybody, let's hear it for 'Dance Devotion'!'' He shouted.

Four well-known boys walked upon the stage. My face turned a bit pale. That was Midorikawa's team. He took his position on the stage and Hiroto, Kazemaru and Goenji took a spot beside him. Then, the loud music blasted through the speakers and their dance routine began. I watched them carefully. They were good. Really good … Almost perfect. The crowd went crazy and I felt myself getting smaller and smaller. I was sure they were becoming number one today. After five amazing minutes, their music stopped and they walked off the stage.

''Everybody, that was 'Dance Devotion'! Give it up!'' The commentator shouted.

Everybody clapped, yelled and screamed for autographs. I knew Midorikawa was quite popular around the girls but I didn't knew he was that famous. I felt terrible. After seeing this, I was sure about a couple of things. I didn't really watched to the other performances. The only thing that shot through my mind is that I had lost. I felt tears burning in my eyes. This was so important for me. I wanted to make my parents and grandfather proud. And now I lost. And I didn't only lost the competition. I also lost Midorikawa. The tears ran silently over my cheeks and I excused myself in front of my friends.

''Madison, wait!'' Riyoi shouted, but I started to run.

I ran towards the backstage area and bumped into someone.

''I-I'm sorry.'' I said, while I tried to run further, but I felt the person grabbing my wrist.

''Wait.'' I recognized a well-know voice.

I turned around.

''Midorikawa.'' I said shocked.

I tried to pull away out of his grip, but he only tightened it.

''Hey, why are you crying?'' He asked worried at me.

''Let me go!'' I shouted.

''Please tell me what's wrong. You know I care about you!'' Midorikawa shouted back.

My eyes widened and I looked in his.

''I know it was you at the ball.'' Midorikawa said.

''I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let me go!'' I replied.

''No, stop! Listen to me for a second!'' Midorikawa said.

''LET. ME GOOO!'' I shouted.

I freed myself from his grip and started to sprint. After I knew for sure that I was safe, I let myself slide onto the ground and sobbed all my pain and nerves away.

''Stupid Midorikawa.'' I mumbled.

After I calmed down a bit and wiped away my tears, the commentator asked all the teams to come up the stage. I searched for my three friends. They smiled compassionate at me.

''Feeling better?'' Mimuri asked.

I nodded.

''Yes. Now, let's go.'' I replied.

We walked upon the stage and took a spot at the right. Midorikawa's team stood left.

''All right, first I want a big applause for all the contestants. They worked really hard!'' The commentator said.

The crowd clapped hard.

''Okay, I'll announce the third place first.'' The announcer said.

It went quiet for a while and I searched the hand of my friends.

''The bronze medal goes to … XXL!'' The announcer said.

A big group of eight teenagers shouted happily and stepped forward. They all got a bronze medal. Me and everybody else clapped for them.

''And now … the second place.'' The commentator said.

I prayed deeply that I at least achieved silver. I knew the gold place went to Midorikawa's team.

''The silver medal goes to … Blazing Squad!'' The commentator said.

Four teenagers, dressed in red, shouted happily and ran forward. I clapped for them, but I felt terrible. It really hurt to know that I didn't even achieved a medal.

''And now, the first place!'' The commentator said.

I didn't listen anymore and felt like crying.

''The gold medal goes to … Dance Devotion!'' The commentator shouted.

Midorikawa's team stepped happily forward. I knew it. I clapped for them, but hoped I could leave the stage soon.

'' … and Girl Power!'' The commentator added.

I looked shocked at the girls.

''Did I hear it just right?'' I asked.

Riyoi yelled happily.

''We did it! We finished first place!'' She said.

Surprised and shocked, I stepped forward with my team.

''That's right! Two teams finished first place!'' The commentator said.

I got a gold medal around my neck and a trophy. Midorikawa's team got the same.

''This is so awesome.'' Mimuri said shocked.

''KYAA ~ !'' Harayu shouted overexcited.

I still didn't realized it. I just won. I just ended in first place. I had gold! I wasn't a failure!

''OH MY GOSH!'' I shouted, while I started to jump with the girls.

The entire crowd started to clap for the winners.

''And that was the Hip-Hop dance competition for this year.'' The commentator said.

We all clapped one last time and left the stage.

''I still can't believe it!'' Riyoi said.

''This feels so awesome!'' Harayu added.

''Congratulations, girls.'' I heard Hiroto's voice behind us.

Mimuri flew him around his neck and kissed him.

''The same goes for you.'' She said with a grin.

Kazemaru walked towards Riyoi and kissed her sweetly.

''Good job, sweetie.'' He said.

''Likewise.'' Riyoi giggled back.

Harayu and Goenji shared a passionate kiss too.

''I'm so proud of you.'' Goenji said.

''No, I'm proud of you.'' Harayu replied, while she kissed him again.

I felt happy, but also alone. I excused myself and left the competition grounds. I walked towards the park and sat down on a bench in front of a giant lake. I sighed deep.

''Why aren't I feeling happy?'' I asked myself.

''That's because you aren't happy.'' I heard somebody reply.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Midorikawa standing there with a serious face.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Looking for you.'' He replied.

I rolled with my eyes.

''Just go away.'' I said.

''Why? Why is it that I can't be around you? Why is it that you always run away from me? Why is it that you don't show your true emotions to me? And damn why aren't you telling me your name?'' Midorikawa shouted angry.

I looked up.

''That's because I don't want those things!'' I replied.

''That's a damn lie. And you know that.'' Midorikawa replied serious.

I looked away from him.

''Why won't you leave me alone?'' I asked.

''Because I'm in love with you, that's why.'' He replied.

I looked with widened eyes at him, but he kept that serious expression.

''I'm not afraid to say it. But obviously you are. You won't give in to your true feelings. And I want to know why.'' He said.

I felt something warm gliding over my face. I discovered that it were tears. Midorikawa's attitude didn't change.

''Please, tell me the truth.'' He said.

I stood up and turned my body towards him. There were still some feet between us, but I wanted to look at him.

''I'm scared.'' I replied.

''Scared for what?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Scared to love somebody again.'' I said.

''Why?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Because I'm scared that they will disappear out of my life again.'' I said.

I sobbed and let myself fall on my knees.

''Don't you see?'' I continued, with sobs. ''I'm in love with you. Only, I don't want to and I don't want you to love me back. I even don't want you to care about me.''

''But why?'' Midorikawa asked with a soft voice.

''What if I suddenly disappear out of your life? If I die? I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to give you that pain. I know how it feels like.'' I said sobbing.

I had struggles speaking all of the words, but I finally managed to say it all. Midorikawa looked compassionate at me.

''I can't.'' He said.

''What?'' I asked.

''I can't stop loving you. You're beautiful, smart, sweet and an amazing dancer. I want you and nobody else. You belong with me.'' He said.

I looked up.

''Y-You mean that?'' I asked.

He nodded and walked towards me. He kneeled down next to me, placed his hand underneath my chin an let me look at him.

''And I don't want you to be scared to love me. I'll never disappear out of your life with no reason.'' He said.

''But what if you'll die?'' I asked sobbing.

''I won't. And if I do, I keep loving you.'' He said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

''Please, don't leave me! Please! I beg you.'' I said.

Midorikawa rubbed my back.

''I promise I won't.'' He replied.

Then, I pulled back and looked in his eyes. Then, we brought our faces together and kissed each other sweetly.

''I love you. So, so much.'' Midorikawa said.

''I love you too.'' I replied, while I buried my head in his chest again.

''So, what's your name?'' Midorikawa asked grinning.

I laughed.

''It's Madison.'' I said with a smile.

''Madison … Finally.'' He replied.

He handed me something. My eyes widened. It was my mask from the masquerade ball.

''I think this is yours.'' Midorikawa said with a smile.

I smiled and took it.

''Thanks.'' I replied.

Then, out of nowhere, it started to rain.

''No way … Such a romantic moment and then it has to rain.'' Midorikawa said.

I giggled.

''Kisses in the rain are really romantic.'' I replied.

Midorikawa smiled sweetly at me and kissed me again.

''You're right. They're awesome.'' He replied.

We both laughed and hugged each other.

''So, do you dare to love me?'' Midorikawa asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, I finally do.'' I replied.

''That's good. Because I'll never let you go.'' Midorikawa whispered.

_**~ End of Chapter Five ~**_

_**~ End of Story ~**_


End file.
